School Fundraiser Madness
by AngelOfFluffiness
Summary: Better summary inside.When Tokyo High needs some funds and can't get a sponsor,It becomes a job for Hikari,Nene,Akizuki,Chihoro,Naomi,Toshiro,Detective Toshiro,Ryu,Rin,Hyoma,York,and Miko.With millions of not-so-ordinary activities-This will be madness
1. The Wacky Fundraiser

**Summary-When Tokyo High gets no sponsors for a fundraiser-Its up to Hikari,Nene,Nene's sister Akizuki,and Chihoro to raise 're not alone though,there are some OCs and characters from Inuyasha,Cross Edge, and Chaos a car wash, a daycare, and a customer service department not to mention a police station-This funraiser is far from ordinary**

**_Dedication-This story is dedicated to Chihoro and Nene in real life. Also this is dedicated to my dad. Chihoro since she has rallied this story forth since I thought of it two days ago and Nene for being my best friend ever and my dad for being...well my dad._**

**Claimer-I own Naomi,Detective Toshiro,Chihoro,Chihoro's Toshiro,Ryu(Toshiro's brother),Hikari,Nene, and Akizuki(Nene's Sister)**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Inuyasha,Kagome,Sango,Miroku,Rin,Hyoma,Miko, and York in any way,shape, or form**

**Note-I play Hikari,Chihoro is played by _leshamarieinuyasha,_Nene is my bestest friend in real life,Akizuki is my best friend's sister in real life.**

**Note 2-Detective Toshiro and Toshiro are two different people.**

**And without further ado I present my latest Chapter story!**

* * *

School Fundraising Madness

It was Friday in Tokyo, Japan. Of all places under the sun splashed sky-madness was brewing at Tokyo High School.

Hikari, Nene, and Chihoro were once again on their way down to Miss Blake. Alongside Nene was her younger sister Akizuki who was just now starting high school with her older sister and friends.

By a small request-Akizuki had also been added to the student council.

Akizuki stood about 10 inches lower than that of Nene's height and was mostly her splitting image. Young yet innocent eyes and shoulder length hair colored in a light blond. Two small pink hair clips kept hair out of her eyes while a bright smile held proudly over the extent of her face.

**Akizuki-the not so shy Nene. Did we miss anything?**

Standing tall next to her sister-Nene's hair was kept from her face by two black hair clips while her thin but gentle smile also grace her face. Shy eyes looked upon any who looked her in the face.

**Nene-shy yet sweet girl who will listen to you if you listen to her.**

Next to Nene stood her best friend Hikari. Creamy hazel eyes shined as long shiny light blond cascaded down her back. Yet another smile on yet another person's face although this one seemed to say _'__**Yeah whatever, what the hell do you want?'**_

Hikari's eyes darted momentarily when she noticed some bug on the floor who was promptly squashed.

**Hikari-a not so innocent and stupid girl who could possibly kill you!**

Then there was Chihoro. Mid length brown hair and the sweetest eyes you'd ever see. Bright smile gracing her lips and you would think that an angel is smiling upon you if you saw her. The face was so happy-as if world peace had finally happened.

**Chihoro-less chance of killing although its possible. Usually quite sarcastic.**

Finally the girls arrived in Miss Blake's room. Miss Blake was leader of the council and was as sweet as sugar cookies. Mischievous blue eyes that always make you wonder. Sweet smile and long red hair. Happy as could be.

"What's up Miss Blake?" asked Hikari

"Ah there you girls are. It's time for a school fundraiser," said Miss Blake

"Um and that has what to do with us?" asked Akizuki

"Well you see-we couldn't get any sponsors who's goods we could sell. So we're gonna have to do this ourselves," said Miss Blake

Miss Blake reached for a paper chart with ten blocks.

"We need two weeks worth of things to do. That does not include weekends. Let's brainstorm shall we?" asked Miss Blake

"Well I heard that there are some well paid part time jobs open in the jobs of Daycare, The Police Station, and The Customer Service Department of Hiroshima Computers," said Chihoro

"Excellent Chihoro-I shall give them all a phone call. Anything else?" asked Miss Blake

"We could do a car wash and a public volleyball game which everyone can attend so long as they buy a ticket. Theres also the old fashion lemonade stand and ice cream cart," suggested Akizuki

"Theres also the bake sale. We could also have Rin create clothing which we can sell," said Nene

"We could draw portraits of people for a price and even have a lottery. But what would the prize be?" asked Hikari

"How about free tickets to a Tokyo Eagles game? My husband's company is a sponsor for them. He could get tickets!" exclaimed Miss Blake

"That works!" exclaimed Chihoro with a jump for joy "Although I rarely watch baseball."

"Keh! I could care less about baseball!" exclaimed Hikari imitating Inuyasha

"Good Inuyasha impression Hikari!" said Nene while Hikari smirked

"I'm gonna call those places with jobs open," said Miss Blake

She turned around and made three total phone calls

"We're all set!" she exclaimed after putting the phone down a forth time from checking for permission from the principle who gave her support and arranged for transportation on the proper days.

Miss Blake filled out the ten space chart and handed it to Hikari who read it with her four friends

**Week 1 Monday- Customer Service Department of Hiroshima Computers (Tokyo Office)**

**Week 1 Tuesday- Car Wash During Eighth**

**Week 1 Wednesday- Bake Sale During Eighth**

**Week 1 Thursday- Cake Walk During Eighth**

**Week 1 Friday- Tokyo TLC Small Smiles Daycare**

**Week 2 Monday- Volleyball Public Game**

**Week 2 Tuesday- Tokyo Eagles Lottery**

**Week 2 Wednesday- Rin's Clothing Sale**

**Week 2 Thursday- Lemonade Stand and Ice Cream Cart **

**Week 2 Friday- The Police Station**

"Awesome!" cheered Akizuki

"Yeah!" cheered Chihoro

"Oh god-can anyone see Rin working in customer service? Or Hyoma for that matter?" asked Hikari

"Oh mercy!" exclaimed Nene "This is gonna be funny as hell!"

"You four and your friends are the only group on this fundraising project," said Miss Blake

Miss Blake typed up a letter copied the chart to the bottom and printed out 12 copies

"York, Hyoma, and Inuyasha are gonna flip out," said Akizuki

**~The Cafe' During Lunch Period~**

The four girls and their group of Rin, Hyoma, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Toshiro, Ryu, Naomi, Detective Toshiro,York, and Miko sat at a table.

"What!" yelled Hyoma "A freaking customer service?!"

Rin's head hit the table and popped back up

"How the heck am I going to work in a police office?" she asked

"I am not, I repeat I am not taking care of millions of kids!" bellowed Inuyasha

"Yeah I'll assist people in the police department-I'll shoot them that is!" yelled York

"York please calm down," whimpered Miko

York's eyes softened and he went red throwing his face to The Cafe' table

"Well York does have a soft spot-I would have never guessed!" exclaimed Sango

"I can't believe we're going to play volleyball-I haven't played in forever," said Miroku before planting a hand on Sango's ass earning him a slap to the cheek

"Honestly!" she exclaimed

"I can't believe we're working in a customer service!" exclaimed Toshiro

Toshiro pretended to hold a phone to his ear

"Hello how may I assist you? Oh yes-just unplug and replug the thing. Was that effective? Well why didn't you do that sooner?" said Toshiro

Chihoro burst out in laughter while Toshiro set down his 'phone'

Hikari smiled but that smile became horribly devilish in five seconds

"You better come to terms with it-Cause your doing this with us!" she bellowed getting louder after each word

Nene and Akizuki's eyes bulged

It was true-Hikari was pissed off yet again.

Immediately Inuyasha, Hyoma, and York raised all hands

"Yes ma'am!" they all said while Kagome, Rin, and Miko laughed

"Hikari-calm down. Light not mean remember?" coaxed Nene

The blond gritting her teeth somewhat settled still with one grin that now seemed to say _**'Why the hell must my friends whine so much over so freaking little?'**_

"I think taking care of kids sounds fun!" cheered Kagome "The volleyball sounds cool too!"

"I think thats fine too," said Miko and Rin

"I just don't see myself in the customer service department," said Hyoma who also picked up an imaginary phone

"Yeah what the hell do you want?!" he yelled into the phone

"Hyoma...." sighed Rin

Now it was Hyoma's turn to turn red and drop his head to the table as his eyes softened

"Talk about soft spots," mumbled Ryu

"I wish I didn't have to bring my damn brother!" exclaimed Toshiro making Chihoro giggle

"I heard that!" yelled Ryu from next to him

Toshiro drove a fist into Ryu's head and rubbed it back and forth

"Didn't stutter bro!" said Toshiro

"Yeah-so shut up or else," said Hikari

Chihoro confirmed her side with a confident nod of finality

"I love the bake sale-I make awesome fudge brownies," said Naomi

"Believe me she does," confirmed Detective Toshiro "I like the cake walk and car wash."

"I like the clothing sale idea," comment Rin and Miko

"Lemonade and ice cream sounds good," said Kagome

"Whats the prize for the lottery?" asked Inuyasha

"Tokyo Eagles baseball tickets from Miss Blake. Her husband's company is one of their sponsors," replied Nene

"Keh! I could care less about baseball!" exclaimed Inuyasha

Hikari laughed all of a sudden remembering her imitation of Inuyasha earlier

So did Nene, Akizuki, and Chihoro

"What's so funny?" asked an annoyed Inuyasha

Hikari got one evil grin and did her imitation

"Keh! I could care less about baseball!" exclaimed Hikari imitating Inuyasha for the second time that day

Everyone burst out in laughter except Inuyasha

"Not cool," he said

Hikari smirked at him and everyone went on chit chatting about the fundraiser

Nene, Hikari, Chihoro, and Akizuki knew this was gonna be just as funny as the School Counseling if not funnier.

Now Monday just had to show up.


	2. Customer Service Madness

Early at Tokyo High, Monday morning-the group was loaded on a bus and shipped far downtown to Hiroshima Computers-Tokyo Office.

Everyone's families had been eccentric and this fundraiser would sure be one never to be forgotten.

The group didn't know how much this was going to give their fundraiser but they sure hoped it was worth it.

"I look horrible!" cried Miko

The girls had been given gray bland secretary outfits

"I do too!" whined Chihoro

"Oh my god! This is horrible!" whimpered Nene

"I hate this thing!" yelled Hikari

Rin tried to hide the fact that this outfit was attracting morning heat

"I...don't like it either," she mumbled

"I hope the boys had better luck," said Naomi

"Me too," mumbled Akizuki

"This is ridiculous," said Kagome

"You said it," said Sango

The girls were sent to the smallest cubicles.

They were shut in like a hamster in a glass cage. They couldn't be heard even if they cursed like mad.

"This is stupid at its best," said York

"How did we end up in this crappy thing?" asked Hyoma

The guys wore gray business suits

"This is bland as freaking hell! I want my jeans and concert T Shirt!" exclaimed Toshiro

"Shut up bro! I don't like it anymore than you do!" yelled Ryu

Toshiro brought a fist straight onto his brother's head drawing an "Ow!" from him

"I wonder if Sango looks hot right now," mumbled Miroku

"You stupid dumb pervert!" yelled Inuyasha

"I'm used to suits like these," said Detective Toshiro

"Thats you!" yelled the entire group

The boys were also sent to the smallest cubicles-right next to their girlfriends if they had one.

So across the east wall of Hiroshima Computer's Customer Service Room from left to right were 12 cubicles. In order they went:

Rin-Hyoma-Naomi-Detective Toshiro-Chihoro-Toshiro-Ryu-Inuyasha-Kagome-Nene-Akizuki-Hikari

They would be here half the school day-6 entire hours.

The first adventure went to Akizuki.

Akizuki's phone rang

"Hello? This Akizuki-temporary customer service worker at Hiroshima Computers, How may I help you?" answered Akizuki

"Um yes-Akizuki-My computer has completely froze up. I've tried nearly everything," responded a lady

"Do you have anything you edited that could lose data if closed abruptly?" asked Akizuki

"No-I was just on the Internet,"

"Then unplug and replug the computer,"

"Hang on Akizuki,"

Akizuki sipped a grape juice and waited

"It worked! Thank you so much!" cheered the lady

"No problem," said Akizuki before disconnecting the call

Inuyasha got the next one

"Hello?" he answered

"Yes-my computer seems to have lost its Internet connection,"

"What type of god damn router do you have?" asked Inuyasha

"I'd appreciate if you didn't curse at me and I have no idea what a router is,"

"Its the stupid white box with an antennae you idiot,"

"Sir-I'm not an idiot. I have a Hiroshima Net Star,"

Inuyasha pulled up a diagram

"Unplug the red wire,"

"Is that the one thats shaped like a square?"

"No-the red circular one!" yelled Inuyasha

"Oh that one,"

"Now plug it back in and check your connection again," said Inuyasha

"Thank you sir-that worked,"

"No problem you idiot,"

"Hey-!"

Inuyasha hung up on him "Freaking idiot,"

Nene's phone rang next

"Hello?" she said

"I have a data loss error. It says 'Data crash-unable to open Internet' What do I do?"

"Oh-First hit the 'Ok' button to close the message," said Nene

"Okay-next?"

"Now go to your Internet Options menu via the Control Panel," said Nene

"Okay?"

"Now clear your Internet Cookie Cache," said Nene "And try again."

"It worked!"

"Glad to assist you,"

Next came Toshiro

"This is Toshiro-How may I help you?"

"My USB device is not functioning properly. I plugged it in but the computer can not find it,"

"Have you somehow blocked your USB ports from being active?"

"How do I check?"

"Click the Start menu and select My Computer and select Removable Disk,"

"I did that-next?"

"Right click the icon and select options. Then check the "Port Options" Tab and see if the box that says 'Allow USB devices' is checked,"

"It's not,"

"Check it off and select 'Apply'," said Toshiro "Then try again."

"It worked!"

Next came Rin

"Hello?"

"My computer caught a Trojan Horse Virus! I can't get a rid of it! Help me!"

"Ma'am calm down please,"

"Whats your name?"

"I'm Rin and your going to have to use the Hiroshima Remote Assistance Program to connect me to your computer. My directions would be too hard to follow,"

"Yes Rin-I opened the program and they need a four digit Rep. Code,"

Rin took her temporary badge and checked the code

"In capital letters enter RIN and then add the number 3," said Rin

A box popped on to her office computer

"You got it ma'am-now let me save your computer,"

Since Rin had so much influence from Endia's terminal system-this would be a snap.

Quickly Rin accessed the virus' coding itself and looked for a self command line

She found and typed the command 'Virus Self Destruct'

She carefully hacked the Virus Password and successfully made a virus kill itself.

"Thank you Rin!" cheered the voice on the phone as Rin turned control back over

"Just using some skills I have," Rin said disconnecting the call

Rin sat back and reminisced some time in Endia

Hyoma was staring at Rin's cubicle and knew she was deep in thought

Him? He was taking a ride in a roller chair around the interior of his cubicle screaming for help.

It all started with some stupid fly making him lose concentration and he used his chair to chase it. The fly was long dead but Hyoma couldn't stop the chair

"Dammit!" he squeaked

On the other side-Naomi was filing a document and didn't see the commotion

Rin looked over at him

"Oh my god-Hyoma!" she cried

She abandoned the cubicle and rushed to his cubicle

Rin caught the chair and threw an arm over Hyoma so he wouldn't fly out.

Before Hyoma could regain normal senses from his dizziness-Rin made her exit

"What the hell?" he asked

The phone rang

"Dammit!" he cursed

"Hello what the hell do you want?" he answered

"Yes-my computer has frozen up for some damn reason,"

"Hold on," said Hyoma feeling his stomach churn from spinning to much

With great displeasure-Hyoma threw up in the trash can.

"Okay-now just unplug and replug the stupid thing," said Hyoma

"Okay,"

"Did that do any god damn thing?"

"Yes-thank you sir,"

Hyoma sighed slowly and watched Rin shoot baskets with crumpled balls of paper made from pages in her 500 page notebook that she owned.

He looked around his desk. He owned no notebooks and he saw no spares. Slowly he drew a breath and lay back.

Chihoro's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Yes-I'm setting up a network and seemed to have misplaced my proxy code,"

"Whats your account number?" asked Chihoro opening Proxy Recovery on her computer

"10274569828,"

"What type of router do you run?"

"Hiroshima Air Book 6,"

"Serial Number?"

"5078935,"

"Your code is 789-ABD-987-EGT-500"

"Thank you ma'am,"

Chihoro hung up and stared lovingly at her darling Toshiro

Detective Toshiro lifted his receiver

"Hello?"

"I have lost my Internet connection,"

"What router do you run?"

"I use laptop so I dont have one,"

"What server do you use?"

"Server Net Star 800,"

"Okay-open the proxy code and select command prompt,"

"Got it,"

"Input 'Server Command-Cache Clear'"

"Okay,"

"Now try it,"

"It worked-Thanks!"

Detective Toshiro looked to his Naomi next door.

"What do you want?" asked Hikari

"I need to set up security on my Net Star,"

"I'll do that for you," said Hikari opening Net Star Security on her computer

"Okay,"

"Account number?"

"82896547201,"

"Router Serial number?"

"8796542,"

"Proxy code?"

"900-DSA-895-SAC-200,"

"Your all set,"

"Thanks,"

Hikari hung up and sighed

"This is Kagome-how may I help?"

"I need to check on my order status,"

Kagome opened Order Status Check on her computer

"Whats your order number?"

"50146328954,"

"Your order was shipped yesterday and should arrive in five days,"

"Thank you,"

Kagome hung up and sighed

Naomi picked up her phone

"Hello?"

"My computer lost some data and I need a data recovery performed,"

"Data loss code?" asked Naomi opening Data Recovery

"1258,"

"I will restore you data-what is your modem's serial number?"

"02154864,"

"Data restored!" exclaimed Naomi

"Thank you!"

Naomi smiled and hooked eyes with her detective.

"Hello?" asked Ryu

"My computer lost Internet connection,"

"Router?"

"Hiroshima Net Star,"

"Unplug and replug the red circular wire,"

"Thank you!"

Ryu hung up

"Hey everyone-your shifts are over!" called the boss "Your bus even arrived!"

Everyone collected their normal clothes, changed, and hopped on the bus

On the drive everyone was tired

Chihoro lay her head in the curve of Toshiro's neck and fell asleep along with him

Rin and Hyoma fell asleep head to head holding hands

Naomi and Detective Toshiro fell asleep together as well

Nene leaned on a window and fell asleep with Akizuki next to her.

Ryu fell asleep with Hikari's fist pinning his head to the window.

Sango fell asleep with Miroku holding her in,for once, a not so perverted way as he slept too.

Hikari was the only one awake in the end.

Her grin her only voice:

"_**Sleepy headed idiots,"**_


	3. Bathing Suits,A Car Wash,Flirts! Oh My!

The bell prepared to ring fro Eighth Period. Today was the day of the car wash.

Earlier the girls had held a private meeting.

_"I think we should do something special for the car wash," said Chihoro_

_"Like what?" asked Nene_

_"I have two words for you-Bathing Suits,"_

_"Your a genius," said Chihoro_

_"No I'm not-I don't think remember?" said Nene_

_"Not you-HIKARI you silly airhead!" exclaimed Chihoro_

_"Would you call my dad and tell him that?" asked Hikari_

_"Never mind that-we need to go shopping!" cried Chihoro_

_"Yeah!!!!!!!" cheered Kagome, Akizuki, Sango, Rin, Miko, and Naomi_

_The girls had all gone to the mall and purchased some bathing suits._

Each girl had a small string back on their backs and all day the guys had been asking what was inside.

And all day they had been told that it was a surprise.

The girls headed to the restroom to change.

Chihoro came out in a hot pink bikini. It had a yellow rose on the top right corner of the right breast and yellow ribbons on either side of her hips. In yellow rhinestones the word 'Sexy' was written across her her butt

Nene came out in a black one piece.

Hikari came out in a pink one piece with two red ribbons on either side of her hips and a red rose at the center like a broach.

Sango wore a amethyst colored bikini.

Naomi wore a white bikini with small inflatable angel wings attached on the back part.

Akizuki wore a pink one piece.

Miko wore a blue one piece.

Kagome wore a yellow bikini.

Rin wore a violet bikini with satin bows on either side of her hips.

The girls met the boys out at their designated spot of the parking lot.

"There you girls are-oh......oh my....Rin!?" cried Hyoma

"Sango you are smoking hot!" cried Miroku

"Ch...ch...Chihoro?!" stuttered Toshiro

York didn't have a word on his tongue. Hyoma bumped him.

"Y....You look awesome Miko," York sputtered

"Theres my angel," said Detective Toshiro

"You remind me of that teeny yellow bikini commercial or whatever that was,"

"Inuyasha!" scolded Miroku

"I..I...I mean you look very hot!" choked up Inuyasha

Ryu wasted no time as Chihoro, Nene, Hikari, and Akizuki came to him and Toshiro

"Smoking Chihoro, smoking,"

"Whoa whoa, hold the phone are you flirting with Chihoro?" asked Akizuki

Ryu suddenly grew frightened

"N....no!" he lied

The hand Ryu had secured around Chihoro's wrist however was his downfall

Chihoro smirked and screamed

"Ah! Get your hands off of me!" she cried shaking her wrist

"Nobody and I mean nobody flirts with MY woman!" yelled Toshiro

"Nobody flirts with MY friend I think," said

"YOUR DEAD YOU FREAKING JERK!" screamed Hikari

"Time for some little fists of pain," said Akizuki

Everyone peered at her for a moment. That did not sound right

"Somebody HELP ME!" yelled Ryu

Too late.......

Ryu was now laying on the pavement unconscious.

The first customer arrived with a pick up truck that had one layer of paint and an entire overcoat of mud-Yuck!

The guy had his own wife with him thus keeping the nine girls safe from flirts for awhile.

Nene attacked the tires, Hikari took the hood, and York got the trunk area while Hyoma sprayed hose water all the over the place.

The second car came in the the first wash. It was a corvette with splotches of white stuff and areas of paint rub off plus mud

Miko attacked tire

Rin sat on the trunk top and scrubbed.

Hyoma turned to the car splashing everyone with water and drenching Rin's hair. She shook it out throwing 6 scrunchies at Hyoma and letting her hair out of its normally sectioned out state.

"Hey watch the scrunchies!" he called

Rin smirked

"Watch the water,"

Hyoma sprayed her back and moved on.

Miroku took the hood of the corvette

By the end of eight period-the group had washed 50 cars with few incidents

During the tenth Rin had been flirted with but that ended in the guy getting punched in the face.

Miko had stepped on a sponge slipping on top of York who caught her.

Ryu still hadn't woke up.

Hyoma and Rin had teamed up on one car.

Naomi had sang a song attracting several customers.

Inuyasha had given up on cleaning and instead turned to collecting the pay for each car.

At the fortieth car someone tried to get out of paying-Inuyasha almost cut his head off!

In the end-everyone split into couples except Hikari, Nene, and Akizuki

Those three worked together as a group to clean and collect pay.

Finally they closed the car wash and relaxed on towels for awhile to dry off.

Since the car wash went over time-they were waiting for their parents to come around for them.

Detective Toshiro's parents came first collecting him and Naomi.

Then Nene and Akizuki's dad came.

Followed by Hikari's dad.

Then Hyoma's mom taking Rin along

Toshiro and Ryu then went next

Then Miroku

Followed by York and Miko

Then Sango.

Inuyasha and Kagome went next.

Chihoro's Mom finally arrived

Chihoro smiled happily.

What a day for madness-at a car wash no less!


	4. Bakery Goods Aren't The Only Sweetness

It was now Bake Sale day. Everyone had something to sell.

**Hikari had Lemon Squares-20 of them.**

**Chihoro had Peanut Butter Cookies-3 dozen of them!**

**Nene and Akizuki had Chocolate Chip Cookies-3 dozen of them!**

**Toshiro and Ryu had 2 Devil's Food Cakes (13x9 inch pan) cut into 10 slices each.**

**Sango had Cheesecake in 20 slices**

**Miroku had gingersnaps**

**Inuyasha and Kagome had Chocolate Cupcakes-32 of them!**

**Rin and Hyoma had Homemade Toffee in 30 pieces.**

**York and Miko had a Vanilla Bunt Cake cut in 10 slices.**

Not only did they have their baked goods-Nene, Akizuki, Hikari, and Chihoro had another plan.

**~In The Girls Restroom From Earlier~**

Hikari, Nene, Akizuki, and Chihoro were brushing their hair and overheard a conversation between Hikari's sister who was another friend of everyone's and some girl.

"I can't believe how cute Ryu is! I love him-he's so cool!" burst Akari

"I know-he's awesome. You should tell him how you feel,"

"I....I can't!" Akari cried

Nene, Akizuki, Chihoro, and Hikari were on the other side of the room.

"Selling yourself short aren't ya Akari?" said Hikari out loud

"Hikari!" cried Akari "Can I please ask you a favor?!"

Akari was adoring. Deep sapphire that peered into your very soul and long blond hair flowing down her back.

"Your my little sis' so of course you can," said Hikari

Nene and Akizuki looked at one another-was Hikari smiling?

Was there another person who could calm Hikari down? Nene had been the only one able too.

"Does Ryu like me?" asked Akari

"Hey-Chihoro cell phone now!" yelled Hikari

"Here!" cheered Chihoro sensing a game of matchmaker coming on as her body tingled in excitement

_The power of love......._

"Yo-Toshiro, does your brother like Akari? You know-my sister?"

"Ah...hang on a sec...have to make sure he not here," whispered Toshiro

After a minute-Toshiro came

"He's not around and the answer is yes-he has a major crush on her-he told me that two days ago,"

"Thanks Toshiro," said Hikari hanging up

"Hey girls," began Hikari "Its matchmaking time!"

"Yeah!" cheered the group

Akari blinked

_"What did I just get myself into?" _

"Hey Hikari-you should ask Miss Blake to take Akari into our school counsel group," said Nene

"Already ahead of you," said Hikari exiting and heading for Miss Blake's office

And that was it-Akari now had part in this charade of madness

**~Back to the Present**

Akari had been introduced well to the group and had helped Hikari make the Lemon Squares.

It was Eighth Period now.

Hikari was putting a headset on Akari's head. Well at least the receiver-Hikari has the microphone.

"Now I'm going to tell you what to say and your going to say it when you get the chance. Do no interrupt him!"

Akari nodded in understanding

Ryu was under the same set up.

Except Toshiro was the talker.

After the first fifteen minutes-Some of everyone's items had sold.

Nene and Akizuki were positioned.

Nene behind Ryu since he'd need more force to move.

Akizuki behind Akari since she'd require less force.

Everyone had a receiver so that everyone would hear Hikari.

"Alright Akizuki and Nene-get ready....get set...push!" said Hikari

Akari and Ryu were shoved at each other!

Toshiro sold a piece of cake

Hikari sold a lemon square and one of Nene and Akizuki's cookies.

Nene and Akizuki rushed back to the selling area

Rin sold a piece of Toffee.

Sango sold some cheesecake and Miroku sold some gingersnaps.

Inuyasha and Kagome sold a cupcake.

**And.......**

Ryu caught Akari turning both a deep red.

_"Ask her if she's okay!" prompted Toshiro_

"Are you okay Akari?" asked Ryu

_"Say your fine-just a little scared," prompted Hikari_

"I'm fine just a bit scared is all,"

_"Try to comfort her,"_

_"How do I do that?" hissed Ryu_

"Huh? How do you do what?" asked Akari

_"You idiot!" screamed Toshiro_

"Um nothing at all!" stammered Ryu

_"Pat on the back dumb-dumb!" cried Toshiro_

Ryu patted her on the back causing Akari to sigh in relief.

_"Hey tell him thank you!" yelled Hikari_

"Um thank you for catching me," said Akari

_"Tell her you need to tell her something!" yelled Toshiro_

"I....I...need to tell you something," stammered Ryu

_"Tell him you have to tell him something as well!" yelled Hikari_

"I need to say something too," said Akari

"I.....I.....um....I...." stuttered Ryu

"Um....I...ah.....I..." mumbled Akari

"I LOVE YOU!" they both cried

Hikari and Toshiro's mouthes dropped.

"Holy crap...." they said

Nene and Akizuki giggled

Inuyasha and Kagome looked up.

"Holy mother....oh my god...." gaped Inuyasha and Kagome

"Ah....ah....oh goodness," said Rin turning red

Hyoma put an arm around Rin

Sango hugged Miroku

Chihoro kissed Toshiro

Miko hugged York making him red

Naomi said "Aw!" and hugged her little detective

The couple in the center hadn't even moved

Their eyes were wide.

And their faces were red as pure crimson fire.

"Kiss her you dumb-dumb!" yelled Toshiro

"Go sis!" cried Hikari

"Yeah!" cheered the entire group for support

Suddenly sales picked up very fast.

Ryu had finally pulled Akari to him and kissed her.

Toshiro and Hikari high fived

Then Hikari high fived Chihoro, Nene, and Akizuki

Nene and Akizuki high fived

Before you knew it-every couple kissed.

Hikari grinned a grin-this one saying

**_"God I must be crazy as hell to hang out with this group!"_**


	5. Cake Walk and Love

Today was the cake walk for their school fundraiser.

Each of them had brought in 2 cakes of the same flavor.

**Hikari and Akari had two German Chocolate Cakes**

**Chihoro had two Confetti Cakes covered in strawberry icing**

**Toshiro and Ryu had two Devil's Food Cakes**

**Nene and Akizuki had two Fudge Marble Cakes**

**Naomi and Detective Toshiro had two Strawberry Surprise Cakes**

**Rin and Hyoma had two Angel's Food Cakes**

**York and Miko had two Pineapple Upside Down Cakes**

**Inuyasha and Kagome had two Red Velvet Cakes**

**Sango and Miroku had two Fudge Cakes With Chocolate Chips inside**

That made 36 cakes for people to win.

Since at least 3 people had to work the Cake Walk-Nene, Akizuki, and Hikari stayed with the walk. There were a lot of people lined up.

The couples wondered around the gymnasium.

Rin and Hyoma walked around

"What do you think of this fundraiser?" asked Rin

"I really don't mind it much. I threw up during the Customer Service one. My chair wouldn't stop after I chased a fly with it. Then all of a sudden it stopped and then I answered the phone and then I threw up.

"I stopped your chair," said Rin

"Thanks for staying and making sure I was okay!" snapped Hyoma

Rin kissed him

"Shut up while your ahead,"

He did just that.

York and Miko wondered off toward an eastward corner.

"I wonder if we're going to make enough money," said Miko

"Ha! I don't give a crap," said York

"York!" scolded Miko "You shouldn't think like that!"

"I....I guess not," York said

Miko kissed his cheek

"Thats the spirit. Believe in yourself, the school and our group!"

"Whatever," he said kissing Miko back

"What do you think of the fundraiser?' asked Chihoro

"I don't know but I know one thing," said Toshiro

"What?"

"I'm glad Ryu has his own girl so he won't touch mine anymore!"

With that-Toshiro kissed Chihoro

_"I'm glad too-I don't want anyone else,"_

Kagome yawned loudly

"I'm so tired," she moaned

"Here Kags-ride on my back," said Inuyasha

Kagome climbed on his back-shortly after that- falling asleep

"Miroku-hand off ass right now!" yelled Sango spelling it out for him

He removed the hand and kissed Sango instead catching her off guard

…..and sending her chasing him across the gym in anger!

Naomi groaned

"My freaking back," she moaned

"Are you okay Naomi?" asked Detective Toshiro

"Theres a full moon tonight and my back.....aches," she mumbled

"Oh yeah-because its getting ready for your wings," said Toshiro

"Right," said Naomi

"Want a massage?" he offered

"Sure," she said

Toshiro carefully gave her a massage

Ryu and Akari wondered around

Akari content,

Ryu cautious.

"What's wrong Ryu?" asked Akari

"I'm just...well nervous," he said

"Why?" she asked

"Because I've never been with a girl in my life,"

"I've never been with anybody either," Akari said

He blushed and looked away

Akari kissed his cheek.

"Come on now-kiss me too," she coaxed

"I...I...uh...."

"Right on the cheek-like I did," she said

Very slowly-Ryu planted one on her cheek

"See now thats not so hard is it?"

Ryu remained red and silent.

The cakes ran out and the group went home.

Boy was love in the air.

**Hikari's thought of the day:**

_**"My sister is really really crazy to fall for Ryu of all people!"**_


	6. Twins,Cats,Angels,Devils, and Siblings!

It was Friday morning. The group had rode a bus to school only to be rerouted to yet another bus except this time it was only the kids for the fundraiser group.

They were rerouted and piled onto the bus just as they had been on Monday of this same exact week.

But this bus wasn't headed for Hiroshima Computer's Tokyo Office.

No-This bus was routed to Tokyo TLC Small Smiles Daycare.

There they would be working part time for one day only.

"I wonder if we'll see Endia there?" wondered Rin

"Oh yeah-that little kid you have living with you!" exclaimed the group

"He goes to this daycare," said Hyoma "so we might see him."

__"What a coincidence-me and Ryu have a little sister who is four named Aiko who goes there," said Toshiro

"Aw! I remember her!" cooed Chihoro "She's cute! Endia's cute too for a little devil!"

"Yeah-he's just waiting for everyone to sleep so he can make mischief!" exclaimed Toshiro

"You guys are idiots!" yelled Rin and Hyoma angrily

"Tell me about it," said Ryu

"Shut up Ryu!" yelled Hyoma and Rin

"Don't worry Ryu-I still love you," cooed Akari

Hikari gagged

"Don't get sick Hikari," teased Akizuki towering over Hikari's seat

"Akizuki sit down," said Nene

"Endia and Aiko are cute," said Miko

"Yeah-both cute to shoot," said York

"York!" whined Miko

York went red and threw his head into the seat "I never win the argument,"

"Shut up York I don't win neither!" yelled Inuyasha

Kagome glared-her glare signaling a sit for Inuyasha

"K....Kags please no! I...I didn't mean....Im sorry!" plead Inuyasha spotting the glare he had come to dread....

"INUYASHA SIT!" screamed Kagome

Half of Inuyasha(The part from his hips to his head) went to the floor next to Kagome's feet below the seat leaving his butt and feet up in the air!

"OW! Dammit this hurts!" whined the hanyou

"Its okay Inuyasha-she still loves you!" teased Naomi and Detective Toshiro

Kagome's eyes shone like burning ember. Boy was Kags pissed!

"SHUT UP YOU BAKAS!" yelled the bus driver

Hikari sighed with her grin as a voice saying:

"_**My freaking friends! Are they nuts? God what was I thinking pairing Akari with Ryu!? Oh she's my sis I...I couldn't say no.....Dammit to hell-Im a freaking idiot! I don't bus drivers are allowed to call kids idiots and tell us to shut up either....."**_

The group arrived at the destination and were taken by reception to the kids they were to care for today.

"We've paired you up nicely with children. Some of you will be teaming up with some troublesome ones. Toshiro and Ryu-you will be handling Aiko today since she is your sister," said the receptionist pointing to a room in the hall.

Toshiro kissed Chihoro on the cheek while Ryu kissed Akari on the cheek.. With that-the two went inside to their sister.

"Rin and Hyoma-you have your friend-Endia to deal with today," said the receptionist pointing to another room.

Rin and Hyoma held hands and walked in to Endia's room.

Chihoro got the twins-Tori and Cori. They were identical redheads wearing a pair of red shorts each and an orange T shirt each.

"Hello there how are you!?" cheered the two at the same time

They looked at each other

"Hey quit copying me!" they yelled at each other before laughing in the same way at the same time

They looked back at Chihoro

"I am Tori!" cheered one boy

"And I am Cori!" cheered the other

Then their looks got sinister

"Or is it the other way?!" they asked

Chihoro giggled

"You two are so adorable! You do know that you have name tags attached to your shirts right?"

"We....ah.....we switched!" cried the two realizing they had been caught

Chihoro laughed

"Right...." she said sarcastically

Akari got a boy named Yoko. She walked in only to find a young brunette asleep on the play mat.

She smiled kneeled down and fell asleep too waiting for him to wake up.

Hikari walked in to the room of Reno. The boy was brown haired with dark eyes.

"My name is Reno and I am King of this room!"

Hikari smirked-Who the hell did this boy think he was?

"Afraid not kid! I'm older than you so you are now the peasant of this room. I am the queen. You got it pipsqueak?"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"R2 D2!"

"You Star Wars pipsqueak!"

"I am king!"

"Are not you butthead!" yelled Hikari beginning to tickle the boy

"Ah! Stop!"

"Not until you agree to my terms!"

"Ah! Never! Ah! Okay okay your queen I get it okay I get it!"

Hikari smirked...that was easy.

"And I like strawberries and apples!" cheered Rikki

"I love strawberries!" cheered Nene and Akizuki

"Yay!" cheered Rikki

Rikki was about five with two golden braids of hair and eyes the color of the bluest ocean. She was the child Akizuki and Nene were assigned to.

"Lets play!" purred Rikki throwing a ball to Akizuki

"Yeah!" cheered Nene and Akizuki

"Ow you stupid little squirt!" yelled York

4 year old Niko had just bitten York for the third time after biting Miko for the second.

"York don't curse in front of the kid!" Miko cried

All 5 bites had drawn and were still drawing blood.

Blood drops were all over the place

"Help us!" cried York and Miko as York received his forth bite that day

"Ack! Oh my god its a 6 year old pervert!" cried Sango

*slap*

"Brother how many times have I told you? Hand to self!" cried his sister

Mira and Shiro were twins.

Shiro was a 6 year old pervert!

Mira was a 6 year old slapper!

"Hey its me!" cheered Miroku as he highfived Shiro

"And its me!" cheered Sango as she highfived Mira

Now comes the war of daycare!

The Slappers vs. The Perverts!

Inuyasha and Kagome went in to find a cat demon girl frowning in the corner

She had reddish ears and a blackish tail.

"Hi," she said without a smile.

"Whats wrong?" offered Kagome

"No one likes me," frowned the girl

The girl was actually Sakura. She had long pink hair and wore a red dress. She was 8.

"Right now-I think your a very nice girl. I'm Kagome-this is Inuyasha. He is a dog demon just as you are cat demon,"

"Hi," he said bluntly

"He doesn't smile much either," said Kagome smiling at Sakura

"Want to do a puzzle?" asked Inuyasha pulling one off the shelf with a cat and dog on it.

"Sure!" said Sakura giving her first smile

Her first smile in 7 years.

Detective Toshiro and Naomi got a young little girl named Yuki who was interested in detective work and stuff.

Detective Toshiro and Naomi began to teach the ways of the law.

While Sango, Miroku, Shiro, and Mira played war,

While Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sakura did a puzzle,

While York and Miko taught Niko not to bite and actually were succeeding,

While Akari and Yoko slept,

While Naomi and Detective Toshiro taught a young girl law

and while Hikari and Reno played red light green light---

The twins and Chihoro were playing,

Ryu and Toshiro were playing tea party with Aiko,

And Hyoma and Rin were playing with building blocks with Endia.

**~Chihoro and The Twins**

"What should we play?" asked the twin in unison

"I don't know what about you guys?" asked Chihoro

"Maybe we could...." began Tori

"Do a puzzle!" finished Cori

"Alright!" cheered Chihoro

**~Ryu, Toshiro, and Aiko**

"Maybe I should check on Chihoro-I heard she was dealing with little twins all by herself," said Toshiro

"No!" pleaded Aiko "Stay with me!"

Aiko tiny little hands grasped Toshiro's sleeve

Ryu thought this was adorable

"Maybe I should check on Akari," he said

"Fine go!" yelled Aiko still clinging to Toshiro's sleeve

"On second thought-she'll be okay," said Ryu

"Please Aiko-It'll only take a moment," pleaded Toshiro halfway wishing that his sister hadn't thought that Toshiro would look good as a lady. He felt ridiculous in this pink skirt and this stupid little scarf with a straw hat.

Ryu however looked no better in a blue skirt, scarf, straw hat, and makeup!

At least he didn't have to wear makeup.

Aiko pouted but slowly released her grasp. She suddenly had plans for Ryu.

"Okay-But be back soon Miss Powderpuff!" exclaimed Aiko using the name she had made up for Toshiro

Once Toshiro was gone-Aiko took out a playdoh cake that looked just chocolate

"And now Miss Lipstick-your cake,"

The cake was so small that Ryu ate the whole thing in one bite only to regret it later

**~Toshiro and Chihoro Intermission**

*knock knock*

"Coming!" called Chihoro

"Coming!" echoed the twins in unison

Chihoro sealed in the piece of sun for the puzzle and went to the door

"Toshiro!" cried Chihoro "Oh my god-what did Aiko do to you?"

"Who in earth is...." began Tori

"He?" finished Cori

"This is Toshiro-without the skirt, hat, and scarf he is my boyfriend," said Chihoro with a giggle "Unfortunately-he has a sister who thinks boys should look like girls."

"Have you kissed her yet?" asked Tori

"Yeah! Kiss her kiss her!" cheered Cori

"Kiss her right her and right now!" they both yelled

"Wha.......Ah.....What?!" cried Chihoro

"Kiss her!" yelled the twins again

Chihoro and Toshiro faced one another and did nothing

Tori snuck behind Chihoro while nodding to Cori who went behind Toshiro

5.....

4....

3...

2..

1!

The twins shoved with all their might!

Bring the lips of Chihoro and Toshiro together

And turning both faces horrifyingly red

"Toshiro-perhaps you should check on your sister," said Chihoro with a horrible glint in her eye

"Yes ma'am!" exclaimed Toshiro like clockwork

Chihoro began to scold as Toshiro headed back

**~Toshiro, Ryu, and Aiko**

"Aiko that cake was horrible!" exclaimed Ryu

"Oh I'm so sorry," said Aiko sarcastically as her brother came back in

"Hey I'm back!" called Toshiro

*gurgle*

"Ryu?" asked Toshiro

*Hackle*

"Ryu?" asked Toshiro

*Barfs*

"Oh my god Ryu! Someone call the doctor!" screamed Toshiro

"Whats wrong!?" cried a receptionist

"My god damn brother just threw up dammit!" screamed Toshiro "And the puke looks....doughy? Wait a second on the doctor."

Aiko was giggling so freaking hard.

"Aiko-did you feed him playdoh again?!" asked Toshiro

"Yes!" she said laughing

Toshiro shook his head

"Receptionist-just send a glass of water," said Toshiro "Am I the only sane one in my family?"

"Yes!" yelled Chihoro from next door

"Thanks a lot honey!" yelled Toshiro

"No problem Toshie!" called Chihoro

"Aw Chihoro! No nicknames here!" he cried embarrassed

"Shut up dammit!" yelled York "Ow! Dammit kid-stop biting me!"

"York no cursing!" yelled Miko

"We're trying to do a puzzle in here!" yelled Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sakura

"Will all of you just stuff your freaking pie holes?!" yelled Hyoma

"Hyoma!" shrieked Rin and Endia

"SHUT UP DAMN YOU FREAKING MORONS!" screamed Hikari and Reno

"Hey we didn't get to talk!" whined Nene and Akizuki

"YOU JUST DID NOW WHERES AKARI'S VOICE?" asked Hikari

Akari-*snore*

"NOW ALL OF YOU IDIOTS SHUT THE HELL UP!" screamed Hikari and Reno

The receptionist popped a couple of aspirin

"Help me..."she moaned

"Sure whats wrong?" asked Toshiro

**~Hyoma, Rin, and Endia**

"Sorry Endia-our friends never shut up," said Rin and Hyoma

"Its okay," said Endia

Endia stacked a triangular block on top of the rectangle and yawned

"Can I take a nap?" he asked

"Go ahead," said Hyoma

Endia lay on the mat

Hyoma and Rin leaned against each other

"He's so cute when he's asleep," cooed Rin

"Just like you," said Hyoma

Rin went red

As they fell asleep against each other.

When they finally fell asleep-Endia got back up. He pulled out a book and began to read.

"Ah...this is all I wanted to do...." said Endia

Everyone played or slept until

"Tokyo High School Volunteers can go back to school! Your bus has arrived!" called a receptionist

After goodbyes-everyone trooped back on the bus.

Everyone except Hikari fell asleep.

Hikari sat awake with her grin

"_**Today-I made a young friend who I may never see again who acts almost just like me. Today I yelled my head off. Today Ryu almost died by his sisters hand. Today my friends were dumb as ever. Will that ever change? Truthfully-I don't want it to."**_


	7. Volleyball Fiasco!

Dressed in their same swimsuits from the car wash-the girls came out over the beach toward the volleyball court.

Dressed in shorts and t shirts-the boys headed for the same spot.

In the stands sat several people who had payed to see this during this Monday Afternoon.

Hyoma and Inuyasha were set to take on Kagome and Chihoro for the first match.

Rin and Sango was ready with spare balls seeing as they would be needed.

Hyoma served the ball and Kagome spiked it back.

Inuyasha underhanded it up towards Chihoro only for her to trip, miss, and score Inuyasha's team a point.

After a few more tries-the score became 3-3

During the next try-Inuyasha popped the ball.

"Inuyasha-No claws!" snapped Kagome

"Sorry," he said

"Rin-toss the spare!" called Hyoma before turning to pry the rubber from Inuyasha's claw

Rin reached and placed her hands around a watermelon that was nearby.

"This is heavy," she said

"Rin-!" started Sango

"Hold on-this is so heavy!" said Rin cutting Sango off

"Rin thats not-!" cried Sango

But was too late and the watermelon was headed for Inuyasha and Hyoma

"Rin thats not the ball!" screamed Hyoma

"Oopsie!" she said

The watermelon crashed knocking Inuyasha's sword to the ground and spiking his anger.

A red eyed Inuyasha turned to Rin

"Rin you idiot!" growled demon Inuyasha

Inuyasha lunged toward Rin as Hyoma's eyes widened. He may have been covered in melon but he knew and he ran toward Rin and the demon

"Inuyasha no! She's your friend!" cried Kagome retrieving the sword

"Help!" cried Rin tears suddenly forming through her fear

A glimpse of tears-thats all it took for Hyoma. Hyoma scowled as he ran between Rin and Inuyasha

"Not on my watch demon bones-Ah!" cried Hyoma

Hyoma was struck claws out in the stomach.

"Hyoma!" screamed Rin catching the collapsing figure

"Inuyasha!" cried Kagome.

She rushed to shove the sword into his claws and kiss him.

The crowd completely unaware of all situations.

A volleyball game between Sango and Miroku vs. Miko and York took the time slot while Rin dragged Hyoma to the sideline area which was vacant.

"Cure!" cast Rin in panic

Sango spiked the ball scoring her team a point.

Miko scored one afterwards.

"Cure!" cast Rin again

"Luminescent Heart!" cast Rin

His gash disappeared but Rin was draining her energy

"Cure!" she cried again

Sango scored and Miroku git conked in the head since he was staring at Sango's behind.

"Cure!" cast Rin now in desperation

Her energy only had two cures left

The set score became 2-1 in favor of Sango's team

"Cure!" cried Rin nearly exhausted

Finally just as she prepared to cast one last cure-Hyoma awoke

"Irk..." he moaned "Damn demon."

Rin was pale and weak

"Glad.....your...a....awake," said Rin

"Rin!" Hyoma cried suddenly up and wary of the pale high schooler in a purple bikini

"I...I'm okay....ah....." she moaned

"Oh god," he moaned

Rin was out of it.

Her normally shimmering baby blue eyes were darker than a stormy night.

Her normally alert toned voice was a soft monotoned voice.

Her skin was paled yet suntanned at the same time.

Hyoma hugged Rin close

"I....I'll be...okay," Rin said hugging him back "Go finish the....the game,"

Hyoma tried to refuse

"Go finish the game," pleaded Rin

Hyoma finally got up and went over to the waiting group

Sango had just won her team the game.

York and Miko sat down and let Hyoma and Akari take over.

The group watched Rin who insisted on being left at the sidelines.

Hyoma and Akari won.

Nene and Akizuki then won against them.

Chihoro and Toshiro then won.

Naomi and Detective Toshiro tried but lost.

Chihoro and Toshiro finally won against the other teams and were just playing against Hyoma and Akari when Ryu saw it:

Rin was swaying back and forth in a unforgiving tilt

"Hyoma-spike the ball and run to Rin. I'll jump in for you!" called Ryu

"Gotcha!" yelled Hyoma spotting Rin in a sway.

Hyoma spiked the ball and ran out.

Ryu jumped in.

And Hyoma ran as fast as he could

"Rin!" he cried "Rin!"

Her last sway took her toward the sand.

Hyoma jumped back to the sand-

And let Rin land horizontal across his chest.

"Thank god your light," he whispered to himself.

The game ended and everyone went home bit by bit.

When Hyoma's mom showed up-mom frowned

"She passed out again?" asked Mom

"Long story Mom," said Hyoma

"Long drive home, Hyoma," said Mom

"Yeah.....I get it Mom...." said Hyoma


	8. Lottery, Clothes, Romance, and More

**~Tuesday Tokyo Eagles Lottery~**

The lottery went underway and was pretty romantic yet uneventful. Thus it is not noteworthy

**~Wednesday Clothing Sale~**

Rin had made dozens of outfits to sell. More like hundreds.

While her and Hyoma were selling them-everyone else ran around together.

Hikari, Nene, and Akizuki ran around the area advertising the clothes

Ryu and Akari walked around the outdoor area

"What a gorgeous day to sell clothes!" exclaimed Akari

"Keh!" exclaimed Ryu

"Whats wrong Ryu?" asked Akari

"Im not a clothing fan," he said

"Well think of it this way-without clothes-we'd kinda look a little exposed out here you know?"

"True," he said in agreement as he kissed her cheek

Akari blushed lightly

Chihoro and Toshiro wondered abound

"The sky is lovely today!" cheered Chihoro

"I know-just like you!" exclaimed Toshiro poking Chihoro in the nose

"Hey!" she cried poking him in the nose right back

"Hay is for horses Chihoro," said Toshiro

"You meathead Toshie!" yelled Chihoro

"Hey not the nickname card-Chi-Chi!" cried Toshiro

"Hey!" snapped Chihoro

"Like I said hay is for horses and kisses are for pretty girls like you," said Toshiro planting a kiss on Chihoro's cheek

Naomi and Detective Toshiro wondered around as well

"I wish I had my wings today-this breeze would be wonderful for flying!" cheered Naomi

"What breeze?" asked Detective Toshiro

True-what breeze? The day seemed windless

"Close your eyes and shut out everything-you'll feel it," said Naomi

He did so and waited

Slowly but surely he felt a small pickup in the air as a short breeze blew over him

"Your right Naomi!" he cried

Sango and Miroku wondered aimlessly with Miroku behind Sango

Miroku suddenly tripped on a rock and fell on top of Sango

Kirara flew down from the sky and growled

Miroku stood up from Sango

"This is not what it looks like!" he cried

"Rawr!"

Sango sat up and sent Kirara back up.

She put a kiss to Miroku's cheek and they continued the walk.

York and Miko walked around the area

"Isn't today beautiful?" asked Miko

"If you say so," mumbled York "Then I guess it is."

"Where did that come from?" asked Miko half expecting his Smart Aleck answers

York kissed her cheek "Just shut up,"

Inuyasha and Kagome walked around too

"The day is so sunny!" said Kagome

"I know!" exclaimed Inuyasha half growling

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing-Im just bored," he said

"Me too," she said

Kagome tapped his arm

"Tag-your it!" she cried running off

"Hey!" he yelled

"Hay is for horses Inuyasha!" cried Kagome

And so Inuyasha chased Kagome around.

Everyone had a moment

Hyoma and Rin sold all the clothes

And another day of this charade ended.

**~Thursday Ice Cream Cart/Lemonade Stand~**

This day too was uneventful except for a ice cream fight and moments later a Ice Cube fight.

And a kiss for all the couples to end a sweet and sour day.

Sweet Ice Cream and Sour Lemons


	9. The Police Academy And A Peak

**Another story of mine is closing. Behind it-a Ouran Crossover is coming.**

**Thats right-My School Comedy All Stars are being crossed with Haruhi,Tamaki,Honey,Mori,Kyoya,Hikaru,Kaoru, and Renge.**

**Another shout out to _leshamarieinuyasha. _She's my biggest reader of my stories and darn she is awesome herself**

**Give my actress of Chihoro a pat on the back, a review, or a Pm cause She rocks!**

**Definately read Endeavors Of A Double Life, Cat's Eyes, and Paws Off To You-those are so my faves from her!**

**You rock Chihoro!**

**In fact you all rock-If you try! I beg for reviews just leave one but no flames or uneeded meaness!**

**And now comes the close of SFM and the beginning of a new crossover!**

* * *

Now it was Friday-the last day of the fundraiser.

The group again was rerouted to another bus and were now being sent to Tokyo Police Academy.

No one knew what they were in store for.

When they arrived they were placed in police uniforms.

The boys blushed like mad when they saw that the female uniform was a navy blue minidress like outfit.

Hyoma was shocked-Rin looked so empowered yet so....so....so defenseless.

Chihoro looked so natural that it was unnatural.

Same with Hikari-so natural it was unnatural

Akari looked like a secretary in a way.

Naomi looked perfect-so perfect.

Miko looked so....York couldn't put his finger on it-she looked....cute.

Sango looked ready to kill-her top area was tight squeezing her like a lemon for lemonade.

Nene looked....really red...she was not very happy.

Akizuki was okay with it.

Kagome was used to it-this was similar in structure to the school uniform she always wore. Since she sensed not much of a change-she was fine.

The boys wore short sleeves and pants while girls had short sleeves and mini like skirts.

"Right this way-we are going to put you in a cell filled room with with some baddies for you to beat up, yell at, and other stuff all you want. A security monitor will keep an eye on you all so no one gets killed. Who knows computers, good at spotting detail, and has a good voice?" asked a officer

"Me! Me! Oh gods me!" cried Hikari

"Go with Officer Mina-she'll teach you the security system and set your sights on the room where your friends will be," said the officer

Mina and Hikari headed off

"Now for all of you," said the officer taking out some headsets "When you need a Cell opened you will have to tell Hikari using this set. There are cells lining the north, west, and east wall. They are marked by numbers one-ten. So say you need cell 1 on the west wall you will say-'Hikari open cell W1'

She presses a button and poof-open cell. The cell closes itself after a prisoner is inside," said the officer

Meanwhile Hikari was getting her own lesson-in security.

The group excluding Hikari was placed in the room of cells along with 7 baddies-one a female drunk, one a male psycho, one a male pickpocket, one a male pervert like Miroku, one a male jerk, one a male drunk, and one a male....something.

Immediately Hikari's voice cried out

"Hyoma-behind Rin-quick!"

The psycho was behind Rin and received a punch in the face. He ran off somewhere.

"Dammit Miroku!" screamed Sango

Miroku found himself in handcuffs

Detective Toshiro was standing with Naomi waiting for someone to try something when suddenly Naomi's fist flew by the side of his head punching the pickpocket in the face.

She was so swift-he still couldn't believe heaven had let her go

"Inuyasha save Kagome!" screamed Hikari

The other pervert was after Kagome who had been screaming for the last minute while Inuyasha was beating the hell out of a corner punching bag

"You bastard!" screamed Inuyasha

Inuyasha leaped onto the perverts back and beat the hell out of him.

"Your cute," said the drunk woman

"Get away from Toshiro!" cried Chihoro

"Aiee!" screamed the woman

"Chihoro!" cried Toshiro

She continued-suddenly incoherent

Toshiro restrained Chihoro

"Hikari-Cell N2!" cried Toshiro

"What are you doing Toshie!?" cried Chihoro

"I don't want my girl going violent," said Toshiro as he kissed her "I love her too much."

Chihoro allowed herself to be placed away in a cell which closed soon after

"Hyoma-save Rin again!"

"Cell E3!" cried Hyoma grabbing the psycho by the earlobe

Hyoma took the psycho's arm and twirled him in air like a lasso before tossing him straight in E3.

"Cell N6!" yelled Inuyasha

The other pervert was away

"Hey girlie's-whats up?" asked the drunk male

"Get away," said Nene

"Cell N1!" cried Akizuki grabbing the drunk by the arm

The cell opened

The drunk was tossed.

"Toshiro-the female drunk!"

Too late-the female bit his neck

"Ack!" cried Toshiro

"No!" cried Chihoro

Hikari released Chihoro who ran out and grabbed the drunk by the arm and tossing her right into Chihoro's original cell

Toshiro's neck was bleeding

Chihoro got a handkerchief and pressed it to the bite

"God-is she a vampire?" asked Chihoro

"Beats me," said Toshiro glad that Hikari had been looking out for everyone

Ryu and Akari highfived-they had just a male...something behind bars together

"Get the hell away from Miko!" screamed York

"Oh drop the trash girlie-he's not worth it," said the male jerk

"Ah!" cried Miko

York shoved Miko away from the jerk and kicked him in the stomach

"I said stay away from her!"

"York!" cried Miko

Her arm had hit a cell and now hurt really bad

York kicked the man again

"York!" cried Miko now in desperation

Her arm was in pain. Horrible pain.

York delivered a kick that flung the man to the ceiling and back

"York-Miko's hurt!" cried the suddenly angelic voice of Hikari

Everyone stared to the intercom.

Hikari sounded......she sounded sweet and angelic

"York-Miko is hurt!" cried Hikari again still angelic sounding

York finally rushed to her

"My arm!" wailed Miko

"It's all my fault," he mumbled

He lifted Miko and rushed to the front desk

_"Hikari to front desk. An injured student is coming to you,"_

_"Thank you Hikari-she just arrived in the arms of York. Is that correct?"_

_"Yes ma'am-thank you,"_

_"No problem,"_

Although it was with Miko's arm in a cast-everyone went back to school safely.

It was announced that enough money had been made from the activities to help Tokyo High.

No one would be prepared for the next thing.

**~Later On In The Day~**

Hikari, Chihoro, Nene, Akizuki, and Akari were on the march to Miss Blake's

When they arrived-8other high schoolers stood by Miss Blake's desk

One with short brown hair and chocolate brown eyes

One with blond hair and blue eyes.

One who was very short with blond hair clinging to a bunny

One with black hair sticking up

One with black hair flat and not stuck up wearing glasses

One with dark blond hair with a pink bow and bright hazel eyes.

And two ginger haired, hazel eyed twins.

Before Hikari could speak-Miss Blake stopped her

"Your next job is to befriend, guide, and add to you circle of friends this group of students from Ouran's Private School Host Club. You will ask no questions about this assignment," said Miss Blake "Students-introduce yourselves."

Each student looked up to the 5 girl's shocked faces.

The chocolate eyed student spoke first

"My name is Haruhi Fujioka. As much as I don't look like it-I am a female. No one other than the hosts, Renge, and your friends are to know that. Or thats what I'm told," said the girl peering toward the blond as if he was the one who told her to say that.

The blond sprang into action

"My name is Tamaki Suoh, I offer you all a rose!" he said tossing a rose in each of the girl's hands

Hikari shuddered at the rose.

Nene dropped it after pricking her finger on a thorn

Akizuki pocketed it without thought

Akari frowned at it.

Chihoro smiled at it.

_The symbol of love_

The blond shorty with a bunny spoke up

"My name is Honey! I am seventeen years old and this is Usa-chan!" cried the kid raising his bunny at the name of Usa-chan

The spiky haired boy was next

"My name is Mori,"

The glasses one was next

"I am Kyoya-I handle finances and my family has a private police force,"

Each girl rose an eyebrow.

The pink hairbow girl went next

"My name is Renge! I am or was the Host Club's manager!" she boasted

The twins sprang into action

One took the other's hand, twirled him, and bent him so his head was toward the ground

"I am Hikaru!" said the the one toward the ground

Then they reversed the move

"And I am Kaoru!" said the one now toward the ground

"Are not," said Haruhi

The girls turned all attention

"They reversed and switched again. They love that game of 'Who's who?'," explained Haruhi walking toward them

She pointed at one

"That is Hikaru," she said

Then she pointed to the other

"That is Kaoru," she said

The 5 girls clapped

"Welcome to Tokyo High! Inuyasha, York, Hyoma, and everyone else will freak out but welcome anyway!" said the 5 in unison

The 8 raised eyebrows

"You'll see," the 5 said again

"I'll call all of your other friends into the Student Counsel Meeting room-you won't want to introduce these 8 to your friends in the classroom-Im sure of it," said Miss Blake

The 5 led the 8 to the meeting room

_A new adventure was already dawning,_


End file.
